


Sometimes it's too late

by texiut



Series: Marks on my Skin (Soulmate AU's) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Not Happy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: He has a mission. He has a target.He is the Winter Soldier and he always carries his missions out.





	Sometimes it's too late

The mission was the only thing on his mind. He didn't need to think for that. His reflexes and training let him be incospicuos, let him concentrate on getting near his target.

He doesn't know why she was his mission, or why Hydra wants her dead. He doesn't need to. She was his target and he was the asset and to successfully complete his task she must die.

Stepping closer he watched her walking through the night. Her arms slung around her body to keep as warm as possible in the autumn breeze. Her steps echoed in the small alleyway and maybe he would have found it ironic that they were in Brooklyn. But he doesn't remember. Doesn't remember the alley, so different from the last time he was here but still somewhat the same. There were no memories of his time living here, decades ago. He only followed his target.

Walking faster he was nearly behind her, his steps alerting her of his presence. Turning around she looked at him, her mouth opening, but before she could scream or make a noise, his knife was embedded in her chest. A gasping noise freed itself from her throat and her hand flying towards the wound.

Her soft body went slack from shock, the blood from the wound already staining her blouse and tinting her cardigan a dark red. Gripping her, he softly layed her on the cold stop ground.

Brown eyes stared into steel grey, wide with distress, and a cough from her sore throat left a trail of blood running from her mouth, over her whitening skin.

His mouth set in a grim line, he pulled out the knife causing her flesh to make a disgusting noise, making her wince and groan while clenching her teeth and choking on blood.

"I will make it fast." 

Her eyes, her beautiful eyes grew even bigger, tears trailed from her eyes, mixing with blood still trailing from her mouth, and a sad smile appeared on her ashen face.

"It's ok.." Another whimper interrupted her. "It's not your fault."   
Her hard breathing made it hard to understand her.

His grip on the knife went slack. These words. He knew them. Had traced them from time to time. They were the words on his chest. He had asked once what they were and meant, and his handler at the time just grimmly stated they were his weakness.   
It wasn't information he needed. He was an asset, nothing more. Yet still he knew what they really meant. This woman, his mission, was his Soulmate.

The hand that was pressing on her wound, rose up to his face. Blood covering her fingers. "At least I was able to meet you before I die." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
Her eyes unfocused, blinking heavily they rolled up into her head. Eyelids tiredly closing over her brown eyes, her hand fell back from his face, leaving a bloody streak on his cheek.

And with that same powerless smile on her face, his hands still gripping her tight, his words turned grey.

**Author's Note:**

> I had that one on my mind for awhile and needed to bring it down..


End file.
